


Swimming

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki tried to hide something after their meeting on Aida Sport Gym. for kuromomoweek day #4: pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

Her stare was like implying that she was ready to burn a hole on the bottom of the pool. It might be lasted for a longer minute if he didn't wave his hand before her face.

"Are you fine, Momoi- _san_?"

She blinked several times before chuckled bitterly. The talk about past drowned her into a deep, bitter and hurting thought she actually hadn't want to have anymore. The broken bond Teikou team experienced was a storm she put her hatred on the most.

Yet, it was a reality she had to face. The nice memories remained as memories, the present was present, things which hadn't been rescued from impairment still remained broken if everyone was doing nothing. The generation of miracles' friendship included.

"Are you really okay?" Kuroko repeated. "I will walk you home."

"I'm fine," she stood up, stretching her arms high. "I want to swim. It is a waste if I don't enjoy the water when I have changed into this swimwear," Momoi walked nearer to the pool, testing the water with her right toe. Having herself sure that the water was fine, Momoi started to dive in.

Kuroko let her to have her own time, but had no intention to leave her. He was still on his seat, with fingers crossing each other.

She actually didn't have any specialities in swimming, but the activity was still on her favorite list of ways to relax herself. Kuroko relieved a little after scrutinized her looks while swimming. She seemed better than before when he had found out her staring at the space.

He was certain, the talk about Aomine and the shadow and light's bond must be a burden to her. A clash between the crush and childhood friend, who wouldn't be down in the dumps?

Kuroko decided to direct his steps towards her. He sat behind her who had her back face him. He thought of giving her a small smile as an apologetic act for bringing her deeper to the talk about their past a moment ago, but it was ceased in a sudden at the moment he witnessed tears streamed down her cheek from her side.

"Momoi- _san_."

She was startled and immersed her body spontaneously in the water, as if it would help her hide what she intended to conceal. Pretending to swim under the surface.

"It's okay, Momoi- _san_. I know you are crying. I'm so sorry."

Momoi gave up. "I—ah, no need to worry, Tetsu- _kun_. It's not your fault," she curved up her lips. And finally showed her figure before him, standing in tiptoe in the pool.

"No. I'm the bad one here. I have you end up crying after our conversation, this is the second one," he went down to the water once again, even though his body had started to dry. Kuroko stood in front of her at the level where she could feel his breath on her face.

"I will win to turn them back into the old ones. It wouldn't be easy, and maybe I would fall—but I don't want to give up."

"I will ... support you. A lot. I will be there for you, Tetsu- _kun_."

"You don't have to force yourself, Momoi- _san_. Just sit and watch. One of the reasons why I'm doing this is that I want to pay my mistakes of making a woman precious to me cry."

She did want to rebut, but failed miserably since her tears taking role to appear first.

Kuroko grasped Momoi's shoulder, leaning in to plant his lips on the corner of her eyes, kissing her tears.

"I hope it will redeem the third mistake I have just made."

The first answer from her was her smile. The second one was, "Thank you."

And the third was muttered after he took her hands in his and he said, "Let's swim to forget it for a while, Momoi- _san_. They said swimming will erase your sorrow."

It sounded, "I love you, Tetsu- _kun_."


End file.
